As a container for holding a liquid material such as a cosmetic solution, a chemical, and drinking water, a container with a cap having an excellent corrosion resistance and a satisfactory airtight property has been widely used. The container is generally made of a glass. In some cases, a metal container can also be used to obtain similar effects.
The glass container has a dignity sense and a high quality sense, thereby being suitably used for a container of a cosmetic solution in particular. However, in some cases, the glass container may be easily damaged by a shock during a carrying operation or by a drop in use.
On the other hand, the metal container has an excellent shock resistance in particular. However, the weight and the raw material cost thereof are increased, and a processing thereof is difficult.
In many cases, the glass container and metal container are in a simple shape, thereby lacking in ease of a decoration.
As shown in FIG. 10, Patent document 1 proposes a composite container 104 in which a resin is over-molded on a container 100 made of a glass or a metal to form a resin sheathing body 102 outside the container 100 in order to add a design property.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-527424